Here Without You
by Dreamer Bee
Summary: Ela se foi... e esse ano a neve será mais fria.WJ, songfic com a música do Three Doors Down. Desconsiderem esse resumo, pelamordedeus T.T


Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Essa é a Bi-chan? AQUELA Bi-chan? A Bi-chan das fics toscas de InuYasha?" E a resposta, infelizmente, é... sim sim... cá estou eu... não me perguntem como surgiu a idéia dessa songfic, só sei que deu um bruto trabalho fazer u.u E espero sinceramente que me perdoem a cara-de-pau de inaugurar a seção em português de Crossing Jordan P Sei que eu não merecia essa honra, mas enfim n.n"

Só pra alertar aos leitores mais sensíveis, primeira fic de Crossing Jordan e primeira songfic... (que eu tive coragem o suficiente pra publicar, porque as outras provavelmente mofarão nos meus arquivos pra sempre)

Agradecimentos a todos que têm estômago o suficiente pra ler minhas fics o/

Disclaimer: Infelizmente, Crossing Jordan não me pertence, e eu sou tão ruim com poesia que jamais conseguiria escrever uma música como "Here Without You". Ambos pertencem aos seus respectivos donos. (Ah, não, sério? ¬¬")

Tenham uma boa leitura! n.n

A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separated  
They disappear now when I'm dreamin' on your face

_(Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de luzes me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.  
Mas toda a distância separou  
Eles desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto.)_

Woody caminhou pela neve que cobria Boston. Era engraçado como a cidade parecia sempre calma no inverno. A neve enchendo as ruas enquanto os habitantes iam para o trabalho, caminhavam e passeavam, simplesmente vivendo suas vidas, geralmente lhe passava uma idéia de serenidade, mas não esse ano.

Agora, tudo o que essa visão lhe transmitia era frio.

E esse sentimento não tinha nada a ver com a neve; afinal que tipo de gente sente frio usando um sobretudo grosso? Não, era tudo culpa daquelas malditas lembranças. Ele lembrava e lembrava, enquanto entrava no apartamento desarrumado e caía de cara na cama. Incríveis distâncias com certeza os separavam. E ele recordou perfeitamente de cada detalhe do rosto dela.

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

_(Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite é só você e eu.)_

Jordan havia ido embora. Para Woody , ela não se mudou, ou deixou a cidade. Só foi. Não se despediu. Não telefonou. Não deixou uma carta. Sumiu, como num sonho. Podia ser uma brincadeira do destino, para que ele aprendesse a se tornar mais forte. Woody cogitou a hipótese do destino ter um senso de humor engraçado.

Momentaneamente amaldiçoou os seus pensamentos, mas depois reconsiderou. Era o único jeito de obter um pouco de conforto: sonhando. Estava sozinho numa cidade em que não tinha nenhum familiar com quem festejar o final de ano. "Que alegre perspectiva de Natal", pensou, irônico, enquanto se virava ainda com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is over rated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

_(A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que dão oi  
Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada mas espero que melhore como nós vamos._

Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite é só você e eu.)  


Sim, ele estava só. Ninguém a quem presentear ou desejar felicidade. Até mesmo os seus amigos do necrotério estavam o tratando com frieza. Ele não sabia por que, mas parecia que eles o culpavam pela partida dela. Talvez eles só precisassem pôr a culpa em alguém. Mas agora sua única família o havia deixado também. "A vida às vezes pesa demais em seus ombros...", murmurou ele, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Não podia deixar de lembrar dos invernos anteriores, dos chocolates quentes, dos pinheiros e dos pequenos presentes.

Ele ainda não conseguia esquecer os traços delicados do rosto de Jordan.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love

_Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou  
fica mais difícil pois isso não vai acabar meu amor  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito  
Tudo fica mais difícil mas não vai acabar com meu amor por você)_

Não importava a distância, ele ainda não conseguia deixar de amá-la. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no seu sorriso doce. Riu do destino. A sua tentativa de fazê-lo mais forte havia falhado miseravelmente. Pensou que talvez houvesse acontecido exatamente o contrário. Se sentiu mais fraco, por nem mesmo conseguir dar cabo de um sentimento que cada vez mais se tornava mais um peso em seus ombros.

I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me

_(Estou aqui sem você baby mas você continua na minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você baby e sonho com você todo o tempo  
Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos  
E esta noite é só você e eu.)**  
**_

Levantou-se, enfim. Não poderia se deixar abater. Tinha um laudo para terminar e crimes para resolver. "Manter a mente ocupada é o melhor remédio", decidiu. Sentou-se na mesa da sala e começou a preencher os laudos do último homicídio quando viu algo sob a porta. Ajoelhou-se e pegou. "Uma folha de papel?"

Não, era um cartão. "Feliz Natal", estava escrito em uma letra familiar. "Saudades, Jordan".

Woody foi invadido por uma súbita vontade de chorar. Porque finalmente entendeu que, não importava o quanto quisesse ou o quanto tentasse, ele não esqueceria aquele rosto jamais.

Shortfic bobinha, não? É isso pessoas P O tormento acabou nn Vocês chegaram ao fim da minha songfic!

Pessoas: ALELUIAAA!

Me desculpem se algumas coisas que eu escrevi não fizeram sentido, joguei muita filosofia aí dentro, repeti palavras ou cometi erros de português... é que eu escrevi tudo isso meio que em modo "off", sabe? "n.n Eu tava com sono e meu cérebro nem "bateu" muito bem o que que eu tava escrevendo "-.- De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado! Kissus, e vejo vocês na próxima fic! (Pessoas: Oh, não!)

Bi-chan


End file.
